En búsqueda de la felicidad
by pipe92
Summary: En una preparatoria internado fuera de lo común conviven saiyajin,nameks ,terrícolas y demonios . Este es el ultimo año para los Guerreros z adolecentes por ende haran cualquier cosa para consequir un pareja para el baile de Graduación
1. Primer dia

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro****

* * *

><p><p>

Era el ultimo año de preparatoria estrella lunar en donde estudiantes de todo el universo estudiaban hay entre ellos saiyajines , nameks , terrícolas , demonios y androides aun cuando entre ellos no se llevaran bien . Pero no había demasiados problemas aun cuando esta preparatoria fuera también un internado de 7 pisos donde estaba situados por orden de importancia . Al ser el ultimo año para algunos estudiantes entre ellos los jóvenes adolescentes Guerreros Z necesitaban pareja para el baile de Graduación era de esto en lo que estaba discutiendo en la cafetería de la preparatoria Krilin , Yamcha , Bulma y Goku

- No les parece genial que este sea nuestro ultimo año aqui ya no soporto a ese arrogante de Vegeta solo por que es el príncipe de los monos sin ofender Goku - dice Yamcha a su amigo Son Goku

- No importa Yamcha eso es lo de menos pero con quien irán ustedes al baile de graduación - pregunta el saiyajin Son Goku a sus amigos terrícolas

- yo iré con Bulma al baile no se con quien vayan a ir ustedes - sugiere Yamcha mientras se acerca a Bulma con un brazo pero ella lo saca y lo mira con odio

- Ni en tus sueños iré con tigo al baile el año pasado me dejaste bailando sola porque te fuiste a bailar con Iresa - reprocha la paliazul

Pero en el lado apuesto de la cafetería se encontraba el Príncipe de la raza Guerrera mas poderosa del universo este era Vegeta acompañado de sus leales secuaces Nappa y Radiz , Los cuales estaban viendo como uno de sus compatriotas saiyajin compartía con los terrícolas cosa que para el hijo del co-fundador de la preparatoria era imperdonable entonces Vegeta y sus secuaces fueron a dar su malestar a Son Goku

- Kakaroto como puedes con partir espacio con estos insectos terrícolas acaso no tiene orgullo saiyajin para hacer esto - alega el poderoso Príncipe extraterrestre al soldado de clase baja

- Vegeta mi nombre no es Kakaroto es Goku ademas no hay ninguna regla que me impida comer con otras personas entonces no hay ningún problema que yo este con ellos - explica Son Goku a Vegeta dejando lo furioso por aquella falta a su honra y orgullo

Por otra parte de la cafetería de la preparatoria estrella lunar se encontraban dos joven terrícolas discutiendo al igual que los Guerrero Z sobre la fiesta de fin de año una de ella era una chica rubia de ojos azules muy simpatica pero algo distraída y la otra era una chica pelinegra que al igual que su amiga tenia ojos azules y con un gran temperamento que la así tener pocos amigos y muchas enemigas

- Vamos Videl debería buscar pareja desde este momento para el baile o si no , no encontraras ademas siempre te quedas en tu habitación entrenando o simplemente durmiendo mira hay muchos chicos guapos de donde escoger -sugiere Iresa a su amiga pelinegra

- Esos bailes son estúpidos aquí no hay mas que monos saiyajines , fenómenos extraterrestre verdosos , androides homicidas y los terrícolas que hay son unos perdedores pero tu con quien iras - pregunta la joven ojiazul a su amiga rubia

- Bueno yo voy a ir con Dende y te encontré pareja con un amigo de el aunque se que para el baile falta un año pero hay que socializar no lo crees tu - sugiere la chica rubia

- Que pero Dende es un namek ademas el esta estudiando para ser Kamisama de la tierra y quien dijo que yo quería pareja para ese estúpido baile no deseo ninguna cita a ciegas - grita Videl por tomar tantas atribuciones en su nombre

- esta bien le diré que no pero debes conocerlo es un chico muy adorable se llama Gohan quizás si lo conoces cambiaras de opinión y quien dijo que estoy saliendo con Dende solo es por el baile nada mas - explica la chica rubia a su amiga ojiazul

Al terminar las clases todos los estudiantes del campus regresaron a su respectibas habitaciones donde convivían en grupos de tres personas , cada habitación contaba con una litera de tres personas , un baño , un comedor y televisor con los canales básicos . En una de las tantas habitaciones de dicho preparatoria estaba Bulma con su compañera de cuarto Videl ellas dos estaba ya que su ex compañera Launch fue expulsada por sus constante cambios de personalidad ahora ambas esperan a su próxima compañera de habitación esperando que no fueran tan alocada como la anterior

- Oye Videl quien crees que sera nuestra nueva compañera espero que sea muy femenina con una marimacho tenemos suficiente - sugiere Bulma y esto hace que Videl se enfurezca por aquel comentario

- Que fue lo que me dijiste detesto que todo en este estúpida preparatoria me vea de esa manera nadie tiene derecho a decirme eso no deseo ser un super modelo con un gran delantera para que los estúpidos hombres me vean

- disculpa Videl no fue mi intención ofenderte no debes sentirte así eres muy bonita pero con ese carácter nunca conseguirás un novio o encontraras pareja para el baile de graduación

mientras tanto en la parte mas alta y por ende mas lujosa del campus se encontraba la habitación del pricipe heredero de la raza mas poderosa del universo el guerrero que posee mas orgullo que estatura Vegeta quien compartía habitación con Nappa y Radiz los cuales no estaban asiendo nada importante hasta la llegada de Turles quien le traía un reto que no podía negar el orgulloso Vegeta

- Vegeta amigo te reto a invites y bailes en la gradación con tu peor enemiga esa terrícola Bulma si ganas yo bailare desnudo frente a todos pero si no puedes convencerla tu lo harás frente a todos en la preparatoria - dice Turles con una sonrisa malévola de seguridad con sigo mismo

- ja ja ja claro que acepto prepárate a perder Turles ya que ninguna mujer del universo o de esta preparatoria se pude negar a los encantos del príncipe saiyajin

Y si Vegeta había aceptado el peor reto de su Vida ya que sin saberlo estaría jugando un juego peligroso donde podría terminar enamorado se de su peor enemiga o peor perdiendo la apuesta terminando humillado frente a todos . mientras tanto en la rectoria donde se encontraba sud-rector de la preparatoria el cual era nada menos que Freezer el cual en cualquier oportunidad que tenia para expulsar a los saiyajin la ocupaba ya que los odiaba y los quería muy lejos pero ahora estaba con la nueva estudiante que sera compañera de habitación de Bulma y Videl

- Por fin después de tantos años de buscarte te he encontrado muy querido Son Goku ahora tendrás que cumplir tu promesa - dice en vos baja la joven pelinegra de ojos oscuro la cual lleva años buscando a Goku


	2. encuentros

********Disclaimer : Dragon ball Z n****o me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro ****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : Encuentros <strong>

- Por fin después de tantos años de buscarte te he encontrado muy querido Son Goku ahora tendrás que cumplir tu promesa - dice en vos baja la joven pelinegra de ojos oscuro la cual lleva años buscando a Goku

Esta joven era nada menos que milk quien vivía en las montañas Paos ella venia persiguiendo a Goku por su promesa de casarse con ella . había conseguido entrar a la preparatoria estrella lunar gracias que su padre Ox Satan conocía al maestro Roshi el cual era maestro en esa preparatoria ahora estaría junto a Bulma y videl en la mis habitación al llegar hay fue recibida por la piliazul muy amablemente mientras Videl se limito a saludar con la mano desde distancia

- hola mi nombre es milk Satan mucho gusto tu debes ser Bulma Brief verdad y tu debes ser Videl Satan es un honor estar con ustedes - dice milk mientras hace una reverencia al estilo oriental - Que hacen ustedes para divertir en su tiempo libre

- Yo busco las esferas del Dragon sabes la leyenda dice que esta aquí escondidas yo planeo encontrarlas y cuando lo haga invocare a Shen long - dice muy animada Bulma a su nueva amiga

- ja no le hagas caso Bulma esta loca lleva tres años buscando las dichosas esferas pero no encontrado nada como si un dragón pudiera vivir dentro de ellas y para rematar te concediera un deseo son simples sandeces - comenta un incrédula Videl la cual no cree en la magia ni nada parecido

- Claro que son reales y yo las encontrare hace muchos años cuando el Rey Vegeta intento conquistar la tierra el kamisama anterior le ofreció esta preparatoria y todo el dinero generado por ella , el acepto y kamisama usando sus poderes creo esta preparatoria y encerró las esferas aquí para que nadie las robara a demas estuve investigando con los nameks y ellos me lo confirmaron - explica Bulma a la joven milk - yo poseo una esfera la encontré hace dos años y medio en el baño de mujeres que dices de esto incrédula

- Son simples sandeces visuales nada mas baratijas de Internet a un Zenis cada uno - dice aun incrédula Videl pero lo que ellas no sabían era que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación sobre las esferas este era Shanper el cual es un espía de Freezer

Al día siguiente todos se encontraron en la cafetería de la escuela excepto Videl la cual se encontraba con su amiga Iresa al otro lado ya que no le gustaba compartir con Goku ya que odiaba a los saiyajin . Por su parte Milk se molesto con Goku ya que no la reconoció así que se paro sin decir nada y se marcho dejando a todos confundidos por su actitud . Al entrar a clases Son Goku se encontró en su asiento una noto de amenaza en su contra que pertenencia a milk

- Pero porque quien quiere hacerme daño si yo no hecho nada malo a nadie aquí no en la tierra creía que aquí les caía bien - se pregunta Son Goku mientras sus amigo no se extraña en nada

- bueno Goku tienes muchos enemigos mortales esta Picolo porque mataste a su padre , Vegeta por humillarlo tanto , los androides 17 y 18 , Videl por confundirla con un hombre , Buu , Kid Buu , la mayoría de los demonios de por aquí , ten shin han , el equipo de fútbol patrulla roja y Yamcha en su momento hay muchos sospechosos por ver - enumera krilin los posibles candidatos

- Que Videl también me odia pero si yo me disculpe con ella en su momento y picolo pensé que eramos amigos no puede ser tengo a toda la preparatoria en mi contra por suerte queda un año - dice aliviado el guerrero saiyajin Son Goku

- Chicos necesito su ayuda esta noche iremos a buscar las esferas por la preparatoria he construido un radar que puede detectar las esferas del Dragon necesito su ayuda para que no me descubran - sugiere la peliazul Bulma a su amigos los cuales aceptan ir con ella durante la noche

mientras tanto el Príncipe de los Saiyajin Vegeta pondría en marcha su plan de conquistar a Bulma para que así seria mucho mas fácil que ella aceptara ir con el para el . Al baile de fin de año y así ganar su reto con su amigo Turles el problema era que Vegeta no sabia nada de como conquistar una mujer , nunca se intereso en una antes y menos ahora pero al leer algunos libros llego a la conclusión que flores y chocolates seria lo adecuado , así que al llegar a una de las tantas clases que compartía con Bulma le ofreció las dos cosas toda la clase quedo mirando tal acto del príncipe orgulloso

- ! QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO INSECTOS ACASO NUNCA HAN VISTO A UN HOMBRE REGALANDO FLORES Y CHOCOLATE A UNA MUJER . SI NO DEJAN DE MIRAR A SI LOS VOY A DESTRUIR A TODOS MALDITAS SABANDIJAS DEL INFIERNO ! - grita Muy fuerte Vegeta y todos dejaron de Mirar la escena

- Vegeta que es lo que tramas tu no eres la clase de persona que da esto sin recibir algo a cambio que es lo que quieres - pregunta desconfiada Bulma por la nueva actitud del saiyajin

- Porque debo tener algún motivo en especial para traer flores y chocolates a un señorita como tu - dice mientras el toma la mano y la besa - solo es para disculparme por lo tonto y grosero que fui contigo empezamos desde cero - propone Vegeta mientras Bulma aun desconfía - ! YA LES ADVERTÍ MALDITAS SABANDIJAS QUE DEJAR DE MIRAR O SI NO LOS MANDARE AL INFIERO !

- Esta bien Vegeta acepto tus disculpas empecemos desde cero hola Me llamo bulma Brief y tu - dice Bulma al príncipe saiyajin el cual devuelve el saludo con cortesía

- Mi nombre es Vegeta príncipe de la raza Guerrera Mas poderosa del universo los saiyajin y eso nada Mas espero que podamos ser buenos amigos - saluda con una sonrisa Malévola el principe extraterrestre

Mientras tanto Dende había hablado con su amigo Gohan quien era saiyajin primo de Son Goku otro saiyajin inofensivo hasta cierto punto para que fuera al baile de graduación con una amiga de Iresa que es nada meno que Videl , Gohan acepto pero quería conocer a la chica que su amigo dende tanto había hablado así que fue a su habitación la puerta estaba abierta y entro pero se encontró con la ojiazul desnuda ya que había salido del baño

- Bulma ya no hay toallas limpias en el baño hay que ir a lavarlas haaaaaaaaaaa quien eres tu , porque entras de ese modo a esta habitación deja de mirarme maldito pervertido - grita despareda Videl mientras trata de ocultar su desnudes con las manos


	3. Lagrimas del Corazón

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**en este fic sera de las tres parejas de dbz VegetaxBul**ma GohanxVidel y Gokux**milk ******

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : Lagrimas del corazón <strong>

- Bulma ya no hay toallas limpias en el baño hay que ir a lavarlas haaaaaaaaaaa quien eres tu , porque entras de ese modo a esta habitación deja de mirarme maldito pervertido - grita despareda Videl mientras trata de ocultar su desnudes con las manos

- Discúlpame no fue mi intensión yo soy Gohan el amigo de Dende el me había hablado mucho de ti es por eso que quería conocerte pero mejor me voy - se disculpe el joven saiyajin

- No te hagas ilusiones saiyajin yo odio a los de tu clase ni creas por que te muestras amable con migo seremos amigos los hombres me han hecho mucho daño - dice muy triste Videl mientras el joven Guerrero se marcha

al trascurrir las horas los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones Bulma no lo quería admitir pero Vegeta la estaba conquistando era su príncipe azul , pero Videl la cual era la chica mas desconfiada que había en todo la preparatoria estrella lunar desconfiaba de la nueva actitud del príncipe extraterrestre ya que ella tenia un pasado oculto la cual la hacia odiar a los saiyajin y a todos los hombres en general , mientras la peliazul estaba en las nubes por los contantes regalos y halagos de parte de Vegeta

- te hará sufrir ese tipo de hombres lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama es lo único que busca es eso que acaso no lo vez o simplemente se este burlando de ti , lleva 3 años haciendo te bromas y de un día para otro se comporta como un don juan contigo - comenta la Ojiazul a Bulma

- No digas eso como sabes tu si nunca has tenido novio porque ese constante odio hacia los hombres que te hicieron para que tu los trates de esa manera - grita desesperada bulma ya que ella confiaba ciegamente en Vegeta

- Quieres saber que me hicieron los hombres mi padre me abandono en esta preparatoria he estado aquí por 6 años ya que no tengo donde estar - dice mientras llora por recordar su pasado - estaba enamorada de Goku estuve saliendo con el un tiempo pero solo me uso para conseguirle comida es por eso que odio a los hombres solo te hacen sufrir

- En serio disculpa nunca me imagine que algo así te hubiera pasado pero no puedes permitir que una mala situación del pasado te haga sentir odio por tanto tiempo debes superar eso porque así nunca superaras tu dolor debes confiar en las personas yo soy tu amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti - dice Bulma mientras abraza a Videl la cual sigue llorando por su gran dolor del corazón

mientras tanto el verdadero enemigo de esta historia el malvado Freezer el cual tenia como adjetivo reunir las esferas del dragón para así pedir el deseo de la inmortalidad ya que era la única razón de estar es Preparatoria para cumplir su objetivo tenia una variedad de secuaces y espías dentro de la Preparatoria Estrella Lunar y se había enterado que un de las estudiantes sabia de la leyenda de las esferas del dragón y eso le molestaba ya que si alguien se enteraba de sus planes los Kaioshin lo podrían asesinar y es por eso que debía eliminar a la terrícola antes de que pudiera convertirse en una amenaza

- Turles te encomendare una misión quiero que elimines a esa terrícola llamada Bulma sabe demasiado a ella y a sus amigos quiero que lo hagas parecer que fue un accidente entendiste bien - dice Freezer con un gran Sonrisa malévola

- Si Gran Freezer entiendo Bien voy a eliminar con gusto a esas terrícolas entrometidas - afirma asiendo una referencia a su líder antes de marcharse

- Soldado Zabon quiero que cuando Turles cumpla su misión lo asesines a el también no confió en los monos saiyajin y también a ese tonto de Shanper ya no necesito de sus servicios pronto conseguiré mi deseo de la inmortalidad

- Como usted ordene Gran Freezer acabare con Turles y Shanper sus deseos son ordenes para mi - afirma Zabon a su líder

Pero Freezer no era el único en la Preparatoria Estrella lunar con fines malvados o que buscaba las esferas del Dragon ya que Picolo , Garlic Jr y el Doctor maki gero estaban también tras ella , Así que para Bulma le sera bastante difícil su búsqueda de las esferas ya que en su búsqueda correrá muchos peligros , mientras tanto el joven Guerrero saiyajin Gohan estaba con su amigo Namek Dende hablando al respecto sobre su visita inesperada

- Tal parece que esa chica Videl es tal cual me la describiste Dende es perfecta mientras mas quiera que me aleje de ella mas intentare estar a su lado - comenta recordando al ver a Videl su habitación

- Si pero recuerda Gohan tu maldición solo te queda un año de vida mas no seria prudente estar con alguien solo la harías sufrir y eso no seria lo mas adecuado - sugiere el Namek al joven Saiyajin

- Lo se Dende pero no puedo evitarlo se que no seria prudente involucrarla de esa manera aun sabiendo que no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo pero quiero y necesito estar con ella para irme feliz al otro mundo

- Pero aun existe las esferas del Dragon podemos usarla para pedir que tu maldición desaparezca - sugiere el futuro Kamisama de la tierra a su amigo Saiyajin

- No Dende ya he evitado mucho tiempo mi destino es hora de afrontarlo sin miedo ademas no sabemos donde están ocultas las esferas solo Kamisama puede invocarlas

- Si pero yo puedo detectar las esferas ya que estoy estudiando para ser kamisama no dejare que tu maldición te consuma


	4. Un momento padre e hijo

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**yo creo que la relacion entre Vegeta y su padre pudo ser a si porque Vegeta sabia que freezer mato a su padre pero no le intereso**

**y Bradock en la Ova de este año menciona que no le gustan los niños**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 : Un momento Padre e Hijo <strong>

La Preparatoria estrella Lunar era un Preparatoria que flotaba en el espacio o mejor dicho era una gran nave especial Gigante que cada cierto tiempo aterrizaba en los distintos planetas que los estudiantes vivían para que ellos salieran por las vacaciones o para visitar a sus familias , la mayoría del tiempo esta escuela era muy tranquila o eso aparentaba ya que secretamente era gobernada por Freezer .y sus hombres Esta vez la paz se fue alterada por la visita inesperada del Rey Vegeta y su mano derecha Baradock quienes venían advertir a sus hijos sobre los Planes perverso del tirano extraterrestre

- Y así te haces llamar el Príncipe de los saiyajin si estas todo el día holgazaneando deberías ponerte a entrenar como lo hace el hijo de Baradock - alega el Rey Vegeta al ver a su hijo durmiendo en la cama

- Va eras tu que se supone que haces aquí anciano no deberías estar en el Planeta Vegita , yo no necesito entrenar no hay nadie mas poderoso que yo en el universo y si te refieres al inútil del soldado de clase baja de Kakaroto el entrena porque es débil yo soy fuerte no lo necesito - afirma el Príncipe extraterrestre a su padre

- Eso es lo que tu crees mocoso pero si no entrenas algún día ese Kakaroto tomara tu lugar yo no voy a dejarle mi imperio a unos debiluchos como tu hermano table y tu - dice El Rey Vegeta a su hijo de mismo nombre

- Solo para eso viniste hasta aquí para mostrar lo inútil que soy o para algo mas porque no tengo tiempo para tus ataques seniles y tus discursos de grandeza sobre lo importante de ser el mejor en esta estúpida Preparatoria - Reprocha el Príncipe orgulloso a su padre

- No vine a eso vine a advertir que tengas cuidado con Freezer tengo serias sospechas y Baradock a tenido una serie de visiones que nos advierten que el planea obtener las esferas del Dragon y necesito que Kakaroto y tu formen un grupo para detenerlo pero deben hacerlo en secreto ya que el posee espías ocultos - sugiere al Rey Vegeta antes de marcharse de la habitación - A se me olvida decirte la segunda razón de mi visita tienes un año para buscarte un mujer para que sea tu esposa y la Reina del Planeta Vegita - termina de decir su padre

A Vegeta no le interesaba el trono o el poder del Planeta Vegita si no que le interesaba era ser el mejor el mas fuerte de toda la preparatoria , pero al pare ser con los dichos de su padre Kakaroto resultaba ser una amenaza para su objetivo pero no se preocupaba era una oportunidad perfecta para ver que tan poderoso era en realidad , Aunque lo que mas le inquietaba era que tendría que buscar una esposa en menos de un año cosa que le desagradaba aunque por su mente pasaba la idea de Bulma pero no seria buena idea ya que su padre no lo aceptaría , mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma , Videl y milk estaban descansando después de un día muy agotador de estudio

- Oye milk tu que harías si salieras del baño desnuda y te encontraras con un hombre en una tu habitación - dice Bulma a la pelinegra ya que Videl le había comentado su incidente con Gohan

- Bueno depende si el chico es guapo no le hago nada pero si es feo lo hecho a patadas ja ja ja ja - se ríen milk y Bulma mientras Videl se enfurece por que se ria de ella

- maldita bruja de cabello azul te dije que no comentaras ese incidente con nadie y es lo primero que haces - grita Videl mientras se lanza contra Bulma pero esta sale corriendo - no hullas maldita cobarde cuando te atrape te sacare esa lengua

- Vamos Videl no seas tan exagerada milk es nuestra amiga debemos compartir secretos ademas no están malo que te guste un chico - sugiere la científica peliazul a la pelinegra - Videl ama a Gohan , Videl ama a Gohan , Videl ama a Gohan - repiten una y otra vez Bulma y milk

- Ya cállense de una vez par de brujas chismosas dejen de molestar - grita desesperada la ojiazul a sus compañeras de cuarto - Ya esta bien lo admito me gusta Gohan tienen algún problema con eso malditas

- Lo ves Videl no es tan malo mira a las tres nos gusta los saiyajines a milk le gusta Goku a ti te gusta Gohan y a mi ustedes saben quien el príncipe saiyajin quien no lo voy a nombrar pero ustedes saben quien es - Comenta Bulma a sus compañeras de cuarto

- Entonces podríamos decir que Bulma ama a vegeta Bulma ama a vegeta Bulma ama a vegeta - esta vez era Videl quien molestaba a Bulma mientras milk también repetía un y otra vez

mientras que Bulma , Videl y milk se molestaban entre ellas para divertirse como buenas amigas que eran . En otra parte estaba la mano derecha del Rey Vegeta quien era Baradock que venia advertir una terrible premonición a su hijo esta visión la había tenido hace un par de días . Pero no involucraba directamente a sus hijos si no a sus amigas terrícolas el sabia que Goku tenia una gran relación de amistad con los seres vivos de la tierra es por eso que era su visita ya que el también venia a encomendar le una misión especial

- Kakaroto digo Goku o como te quieras llamar vengo al igual que Vegeta a advertirte sobre Freezer ya que tuve una visión en que Freezer asesinaba a tus tres amigas terrícolas y obtenía las esferas de dragon tu debes protegerlas ya que ellas poseen el secreto de como liberar al Dragon ese - comenta Baradock a su hijo

- Que Freezer asesinara a tres amigas mías pero si yo solo tengo dos Bulma y Videl a si esa niña nueva de cabello oscuro que no se su nombre - dice Goku si saber el nombre de milk

- se llama milk ese nombre escuche en una de mis premoniciones - comenta Baradock mientras piensa_ " ella sera la causa de que tu te trasformes en el legendario super saiyajin que curioso que los tres se trasformen por la misma razón la muerte de esa chicas terrícolas "_

_- _Que dijiste milk la milk hija de Ox Satan eso significa que vine por la promesa de casarnos o no estoy perdido - comenta Goku mientras que Baradock sonríe y queda sorprendido


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

****se ****muestra un parte del final pero no quiere decir que sea asi ya que fueron advertidos pueden ca****mbiar las cosas para bien o para ****mal****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5 :La Visión de Baradock y otras revelaciones <strong>

_- _Que dijiste milk la milk hija de Ox Satan eso significa que vine por la promesa de casarnos o no estoy perdido - comenta Goku mientras que Baradock sonríe y queda sorprendido

- Como que Prometiste casarte con esa niña terrícola sabes muy bien que la ley dice que si te emparejas con otra especie seras ejecutado yo no le diré nada al Rey Vege...

No termina de hablar cuando una vez mas una premonición apareció frente a sus ojos una de las mas terribles de todas veía que la nave de la Preparatoria Estrella Lunar estaba en un planeta al parecer había chocado o la habia estrellado estaba enfrenta a Freezer en su segunda trasformación al lado opuesto se encontraba Vegeta , Goku , Gohan , Bulma , milk y Videl en un momento el tirano extraterrestre levanta la mano

-_ " Quien sera mi próxima Victima a los monos saiyajin los dejare para mas tarde sera una terrícola veamos cual seras tu muere " -_ dice Freezer y apunta a Videl disparando un rayo de energía que la atraviesa

-_ " Noooo Videl no te mueras resiste por favor no te mueras no me dejes solo Goku debemos hacer algo maldición acaso no podemos hacer nada "_ - dice Gohan mientras poco a poco la desesperación y la ira lo invaden mientras ve que la vida de Videl va desapareciendo

- _" Bulma huye este maldito de Freezer nos va a matar a todos no puedo permitir que te pase lo mismo que a Videl no se si podamos detenerlo a este maldito monstruo perdón por jugar con tigo pero ahora si siento amor por ti "_ - dice Vegeta a Bulma antes que esta salga corriendo pero Freezer lanza otro ataque de energía que destruye a la chica de cabello azul

-_ " Freezer jamas te lo perdonare lo que le hiciste a Videl te haré pagar maldito desgraciado haaaaaaaaaaaaa "_ - da un poderoso grito de ira y dolor Gohan su cabello poco a poco se va tornando dorado pero hasta hay termina la visión de Baradock dejando la mas alterado de lo común ya que muy cerca de donde estaba Freezer se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del Rey Vegeta y el mismo

- Que sucede Papa tuviste otra visión que fue lo que viste es importante responde de esto dependen vidas - alega Goku mientras Baradock duda de si contarle o no a su hijo sobre su nueva visión que esta vez lo involucraba directamente a el y a su hijo

- Nada de que te incumba Goku a veces es mejor no saber demasiado sobre el futuro cuídate y entrena para este hecho solo falta 5 meses tienes tiempo suficiente y se que podrán cambiar su futuro - comenta Baradock antes de marcharse dejando a Goku muy confundido y asustado por no saber que hacer _" es hora de que yo también entrene ese desgraciado de Freezer no se saldrá con la suya "_

Al día siguiente de la visita del Rey Vegeta y Baradock era día de descanso en todo la Preparatoria Estrella Lunar Goku se encontró con milk la parte de afuera del edifico en donde ellos estudiaban era un pequeño bosque artificial creado para que los alumnos se relajaran después de un breve intercambio de palabras entre ambos jóvenes adolescentes , la joven milk tomo la iniciativa y le dio tierno beso en los labios a el Guerrero saiyajin Goku pero no estaban solos ya que Videl los estaba observando

- No te parece adorable milk lleva unos días aquí y ya tiene novio , me escuchas Videl Videl no me digas que acaso estas celosa de milk - pregunta Bulma a la pelinegra pero ella no conteste simplemente sale corriendo mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimes de dolor , corre lo mas lejos posibles y se sienta bajo un árbol a seguir llorando hasta que escucha un voz

- aveces es bueno estar solo para pensar , pero en tu caso te seria mas útil estar acompañada con un amigo puedo sentarme a tu lado - pregunta el guerrero Gohan

- Go..Gohan que haces aquí como me encontraste - pregunta la ojiazul mientras se limpia sus ojos después de haber llorado

- Bueno te estaba siguiendo disculpa pero cuando vi que salias corriendo creí que necesitabas a alguien - responde apenado el joven de cabello oscuro - ademas no me gusta que llores tus ojos se hinchan y se ponen rojos me gusta cuando están normales y son azules como el cielo - al escuchar este comentario Videl se sonroja y su corazón late muy rápido

- mi vida es un asco mi padre me abandono en esta asquerosa preparatoria mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y el chico que me gusta me ignora - dice mientras llora sobre el pecho de Gohan y este la abraza

- Nunca digas que no tienes nada porque vivir tal vez no te conozca muy bien pero la vida es muy bella para decir eso solo debes ver bien y veras que tienes mucho porque vivir tienes a tus amigas Bulma , milk y Iresa adema me tienes a mi que estaré a tu lado por siempre - dice mientras la abraza muy fuerte y le da un beso - Sabes las mujeres Saiyajin tienen los ojos negros es por eso que hay saiyajin que se fijan en terrícolas esta el caso de Vegeta

- Gracias me siento mucho mejor eres muy bueno motivando a las personas que podría hacer por ti - pregunta mas aliviada la joven ojiazul

- Bueno si hay una cosa pero no quiero que pienses que soy un degenerado o algo parecido pero tengo una maldición que me marca de por vida y que si no la rompo moriré al cumplir 18 años y la única forma de romperla es que tenga relaciones con una chica que me quiera y me crea y que yo también la quiera a ella - termina de decir y Videl no le cree y piensa que le esta jugando una broma y le da una cacheta y sale corriendo nuevamente


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

****Sobre vegeta al principio es ****malvado pero poco a poco su corazon se vuelve bueno co****mo todos en Dbz el futoro esta ca****mbian ahora aparecio Cell****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6 : El Secuestro de Bulma<strong>

- Bueno si hay una cosa pero no quiero que pienses que soy un degenerado o algo parecido pero tengo una maldición que me marca de por vida y que si no la rompo moriré al cumplir 18 años y la única forma de romperla es que tenga relaciones con una chica que me quiera y me crea y que yo también la quiera - termina de decir y Videl no le cree y piensa que le esta jugando una broma y le da una cacheta y sale corriendo nuevamente

Al día siguiente el Príncipe de los Saiyajin fue a la habitación de Bulma para conversar con ella pero no estaba así que decidió esperar un poco pero no fue muy bien recibido por parte de la chica terrícola de ojos azule y cabello oscuro

- No se que trames Vegeta pero no es nada bueno quiero que te alejes de la vida de mi amiga Bulma o si no - amenaza Videl al principe orgulloso

- O si no que harás chica terrícola tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi sabes tienes razón esto es un simple reto solo juego con esa tonta de Bulma y ella cayo en mi trampa y sabes porque te lo digo porque nadie te va a creer ja ja ja - da una risa malévola Vegeta dejando a Videl humillada

- No me importa que nadie me crea no dejare que tu te burles Bulma ella es mi amiga es como mi hermana no dejare que un desgraciado como tu juegue con ella - alega la ojiazul la saiyajin

- me agrada esa ira no eres como las tontas terrícolas de tu planeta no me tienes miedo - dice Vegeta - pero no me gusta que no me respeten porque no pasamos un tiempo de calidad juntos - dice Vegeta mientras le agarra las manos y la lanza contra la pared reteniendo la contra la muralla

- Déjame maldito degenerado que me vas hacer ayuda me están atacando que alguien me ayude - Grita desesperada Videl mientras Vegeta se acercaba cada vez mas a Videl hasta que se escucha una voz

- Vegeta déjala en paz de una vez - grita Gohan al príncipe saiyajin el cual deja lo que estaba haciendo - Videl te encuentras bien no te hizo nada

- Esta es la ultima vez que te metes en mis asuntos Gohan crees porque eres un soldado de clase alta tienes algún poder sobre mi a la próxima vez te destruiré no eres mas que un insecto - alega el príncipe saiyajin a Gohan - salúdame de mi parte a Bulma gracias Videl ja ja ja

- estas bien Videl ese desgraciado de Vegeta no te hizo nada verdad - pregunta Gohan antes de irse - No te obligare hacer nada de que tu no quieras solo soy tu ángel guardián que te protege y te cuida se que tu me creerás ya que siento en ti una gran energía

Gohan no quería presionar a Videl hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer por voluntad propia ya que antes en el pasado no tuvo intenciones de romper su maldición ya que no tenia ninguna razón de continuar viviendo en este mundo pero ahora si la tiene y es ella la mujer que le da impulso para buscar una forma de sobrevivir , mientras el malévolo y orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin se dirigía hacia su habitación al entrar se encontró en su cama un chaleco bordado a mano y unos chocolates todo a nombre de Bulma esto conmovió al Saiyajin ya que a el en su vida nunca le había regalado nada ni siquiera en su cumpleaños

- Vegeta acaso estas llorando - Pregunta su compañera de cuarto Nappa al ver que de la cara del Principe Saiyajin corría una lagrima

- Claro que no maldito pelón solo tengo una basura en mi ojo y no me la puedo sacar nada mas y si vuelven a preguntar los matare - miente Vegeta mientras en realidad piensa_ " maldita terrícola me arrepiento de hacerle esto nunca nadie había hecho esto por mi debo confesar todo y pedir algo que no hago pero debo hacer "_

mientras Bulma regresaba hacia su habitación después de haberle regalado el chaleco y los chocolates en unos de los pasillos en la oscuridad aparece una mano que secuestra a Bulma este era Turles quien tenia otros planes , Se la llevo a una de las habitaciones secretas de la preparatoria en donde tenia a un secuaz quien lo ayudaría en sus planes , tenia a Bulma con los ojos vendados y atada de manos y pies en una silla

- muy bien Gero quiero que hagas cualquier cosa para sacarle información a esta terrícola con respecto a donde están las esferas y como encontrarlas - dice Turles a su aliado androide

- Sera muy fácil la tortura es mi especialidad pero tu tienes lo que te pedí verdad porque yo no trabajo gratis entiendes Saiyajin - Pregunta Gero al malvado Saiyajin de cabello alborotado

- Claro que si anciano me fue difícil encontrar células de Freezer y su padre solo quiero que le saques información ahora debo encargarme de sus otras amigas terrícolas - responde mientras le entrega una frasco con material genético de Freezer ya que gero tiene otras intenciones - niña terrícola grita todo lo que quieras nadie te va escuchar ya que esta habitación bloque la salida de tu presencia nadie te va encontrar jama ja ja ja - dice turles a Bulma mientras ella grita hasta quedar afónica


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

advertencia** de le****mon señores para que **después** no se quejen y este es el le****mon a ****mi ****manera es un poco ****mas suave **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7 : Rompiendo la maldición y las esperanzas renovadas <strong>

Era de noche en la Preparatoria estrella lunar y había luna llena la mayoría de los saiyajin estaban mas inquietos que nunca ya que las ondas bluts de la luna los hacían mas fuertes y los trasformaban en monos Gigantes es por eso que todos los saiyajin se iban a su habitaciones muy temprano y evitaban ver a la luna , Pero un saiyajin que estaba demasiado ansioso salio de su habitación este era Gohan el cual era invadido por sus deseos lujuriosos camino hasta la habitación de Videl , la ojiazul quedo sorprendida por la visita del guerrero saiyajin

- Videl ya no puedo aguantar mas te necesito y te necesito ahora se que te dije que seria tu decisión pero ya no puedo esperar mucho tiempo mas - dice Gohan quien reflejaba mucha lujuria pero su voz expresaba sinceridad y suplica

- Go Gohan que quieres decir con eso - dice muy nerviosa por la presencia del guerrero saiyajin

- me queda muy poco tiempo de vida no te haré daño pero por favor quiero estar contigo te amo te necesito jamas jugaría con algo como esto por favor créeme - suplica Gohan quien mostraba en sus ojos mucha sinceridad y Videl finalmente le cree y lo invita su cama - sabes una cosa nunca he estado con una mujer no se como se hace je je je - se ríe de puro nervioso que estaba Gohan

- No te preocupes Bulma me explico como se hace al principio duele pero después ya no también es mi primera ves pero estudie relaciones sexuales déjate llevar - dice Videl mientras empieza a besar el cuello de Gohan y este se pone muy nervioso

- muchas gracias Videl nunca nadie me había ayudado para romper la maldición te prometo que esto no es ninguna trampa - dice Gohan mientras empieza a desnudarse y entrar nuevamente en la cama con Videl

- sera por algo sr saiyajin sabes que es lo primero que tienes que hacer - sugiere Videl y le dice en el oido y Gohan queda sorprendido y se sonroja por el comentario de la pelinegra

En ese momento Gohan empezó a besar los labios de Videl y luego empezó a bajar cada vez mas poco a poco iban consumando su amor y al mismo tiempo la maldición se rompía dejando libre a el Guerrero saiyajin de clase alta Gohan la habitación se inundaba de su calor y a Videl se le había olvidado que dos camas mas arriba estaba milk que estaba cayada escuchando los gemidos de placer de ambos jóvenes , por otra parte el Doctor Gero estaba empezando su trabajo de sacarle información a Bulma había utilizado una maquina que escaneaba el cerebro de la peliazul y así saber todo lo que ella sabia

- usted cree que esto funcione esto Doctor Gero con Cell es suficiente para dominar el universo entero - explica el androide 19 a su creado

- Claro que con Cell basta para dominar el universo sin ningún problema pero siempre es útil un plan B en caso de que algo salga mal y sobre todo con respecto a eso monos saiyajin de Goku y de su primo Gohan ya que son los únicos saiyajines que no están bajo las ordenes de Freezer

- y que hay del príncipe Vegeta no obedece ordenes de Freezer a demás esta interesado en esta terrícola que pasaría si nos descubre - pregunta muy nervioso al androide por la presencia de Vegeta

- no te preocupes A 19 ese mono jamas nos encontrara estas paredes impiden que su ki salga al exterior y si llega a pasar algo escaparemos ella no ve nada no puede recocer nos - dice el científico loco de Gero a su ayudante androide

Pero para sorpresa de muchos Vegeta a pesar de no tener la capacidad de sentir el ki podía percibir que algo malo le estaba pasado a Bulma pero no podía pedirles ayudas a sus secuaces ya que el sabia que estaba bajo ordenes de Freezer así que no tenia sentido explicarles la situación . así que tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a kakaroto aun cuanto sentía que estaba con la persona que podría ser su remplazo en el trono pero no importaba su corazón era mas fuerte en ese momento

- Kakaroto necesito tu ayuda siento que a Bulma le paso algo y creo que tiene que ver con Freezer ya que tu eres uno de los pocos Saiyajin que no le son leales a ese insecto - explica el príncipe saiyajin

- Esta bien Vegeta te ayudare - dice Goku mientras intenta detectar el Ki de Bulma pero le era imposible - Rayos Vegeta no puedo sentir el Ki de Bulma no se que ocurre debemos ir a ver a su habitación si es que Videl y la otra niña que se me olvido el nombre

- se llama milk ni siquiera la he visto y se su nombre pedazo de imbécil ese golpe en la cabeza te dejo mal - alega Vegeta a su compañero de búsqueda

En ese momento Goku y ahora un poco mas bueno príncipe saiyajin Vegeta se dirijan así la habitación de Videl y milk para saber si ellas tenían alguna información del paradero de Bulma como era costumbre para los saiyajin entraron sin tocar la puerta pero al entrar se encontraron con la escena de Gohan y Videl

- maldición sabia que algunos saiyajin se inquietaban mas de la cuenta con esto de la luna llena pero esto es demasiado no importa necesito su ayuda para encontrar a Bulma - dice Vegeta

- Porque deberíamos ayudarte Vegeta según tu los saiyajin no deben mezclarse de ningún tipo con nosotros los terrícolas - alega Videl mientras empieza a vestirse

- Esos se solo un mentira necesito que me ayuden ademas el planeta Vegeita ni siquiera era de nosotros era de unos estúpidos nosotros lo tomamos a la fuerza y mi padre por la única que es rey fue que el planeo todo y eso de las costumbres es todo inventado por el - explica un Vegeta que esta de rodillas

- No era necesario todo eso por esta bien te ayudaremos a encontrar a Bulma - dice milk que sale de la cama para la sorpresa de Videl y Gohan

- milk desde cuando estabas aquí oíste todo lo que paso disculpa me siento avergonzada no creas que soy así fue una emergencia te lo explicare mas tarde - se disculpa un muy avergonzar Videl

- Nosotros sabemos donde esta su amiga terrícola si quieren les podemos decir donde esta - dice el namek mas poderoso de todos Neil junto con Picolo Daimaku y el joven Dende quienes podían oír a Bulma


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles****lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7 :Controlando mentes <strong>

- Nosotros sabemos donde esta su amiga terrícola si quieren les podemos decir donde esta - dice el namek mas poderoso de todos Neil junto con Picolo Daimaku y el joven Dende quienes podían oír a Bulma

- Si saben entonces hablen de una maldita vez malditos Nameks - alega un exaltado Vegeta a los tres Namek

- Vegeta espera no te excedas si no lo namek no dirán nada - dice Goku a vegeta

- mientras ustedes comían en la cafetería nosotros estábamos caminando ya que solo necesitamos agua y pudimos escuchar los gritos de auxilio de su amiga terrícola esta en una habitación secreta podemos guiarlos - explica el Namek Niel

mientras tanto en la habitación secreta donde se encontraba Bulma el ex científico de la patrulla roja el Doctor Gero ya tenia la suficiente información que necesitaba ya sabia como obtener las esferas del Dragon y donde podía buscarlas ahora necesitaba que alguien las encontrara por el , lamentablemente no podía mandar A 19 ya que el no era un alumno de esa preparatoria lo había creado hay , tampoco podía usar a los androides 17 y 18 ya que ellos no obedecían sus ordenes . Sin ninguna otra alternativa en mente el científico loco de Gero usaría a Bulma controlando su mente con una de sus maquinas

- Estoy abuestro servicio amo Gero soy su mas humilde sirvienta usted manda y yo obedezco - Dice Bulma con un acento español mientras era influenciada por el control mental de Gero

- perfecto niña esta bajo mis ordenes ahora que tus amigos vienen por ti tu actuaras como si nada hubiera sucedido y quiero que reúnas las esferas y me las entregues a mi y quiero que elimines a tus amigas esta averiguando demasiado te quedo claro - dice muy confiado por su victoria

- si amo Gero yo obtendré las esferas del Dragon por usted y acabare con mis amigas entrometidas - dice la peliazul asiendo una reverencia al científico desquiciado el cual sonríe por el comentario

Por otro lado los Namekianos quienes guiaban los tres saiyajines y la dos jóvenes terrícolas por los pasillos secretos donde no se podían sentir los ki del exterior en una de las cuantas habitaciones que muy pocos conocían se encontraba una habitación aun mas secreta donde antiguamente se usaba como un salón de castigos ya que anulaba el ki del cualquier ser vivo, al llegar hay el poderoso Guerrero Namek Niel destruyo la puerta de entrada y pudieron entrar encontrado se a Bulma parada sola y muy desorientada los Namekes sospecharon de este hecho

-_ " Esto es muy sospechoso si la secuestraron porque no están aquí y porque esta terrícola no recuerda nada que opinas tu al respecto Picolo " - _pregunta Niel en forma telepática a su compañero Namek Picolo para no levantar acusaciones sin fundamentos

-_" No lo se Niel pero esto me huele muy mal seguro esta Freezer detrás de todo esto hay que mantener vigilados a esa terrícola y no decir nada a estos Saiyajin hasta tener las cosas claras "_ - responde el ex rey de los demonios Picolo en forma telepática a su amigo

- "_ tienes razón Picolo debemos investigar mas para estar completamente seguro de ello pero esta terrícola emite una pequeña cantidad de energía maligna lo puedo sentir " -_ responde finalmente picolo

Pero en otra parte de la preparatoria estrella lunar en la oficina de sub rector Freezer quien cada día que pasaba su paranoia de la existencia de super saiyajin que podría arruinar sus planes y que los Kaioshin lo atraparan derrotaran crecía al igual que sus malvadas ambiciones de la vida eterna y de gobernar lo todo , Ahora estaba planificando su ultimo gran golpe junto a el estaban todos sus malvados sirvientes

- me haz fallado por ultima vez Turles y tu sabes muy bien que le pasan a los que no hacen bien su trabajo debiste cumplir tu misión - decía Freezer desde su sillón flotante

- lo lamento Gran Freezer no puede sacarle información a la terrícola con respecto a las esferas le pido que me de otra oportunidad esta vez no fallare - suplicaba Turles de rodilla por su vida

- No hay segundas oportunidades debiste pensar eso ahora les enseñare que le pasa a los que no obedecen mis ordenes muere Turles ja ja ja - grita Freezer mientras dispara un esfera de energía que destruye al saiyajin

- Cuales son sus ordenes Gran freezer que debemos hacer en este momento - pregunta Zabon algo preocupado por los delirios de su jefe

- Iremos al planeta Tierra aunque en el hay mas agua que tierra estúpidos terrícolas para obligar al kamisama de ese planeta a que nos diga donde estas las esferas nos tardaremos 3 meses en llegar esto debe mantenerse en absoluto secreto ningún estudiante puede enterarse de esto - explica el tirano extraterrestre

- Ya escucharon al Gran freezer fijen rumbo de esta nave al planeta tierra - grita zabon a los otros subordinados de Freezer

Aunque freezer desconocía que había un espía en la sala una figura oscura se escondía en las sombras un Guerrero valiente con un pasado tormentoso el un espía del Rey Vegeta quien estaba escuchando los perversos planes del tirando Sub Rector este era el Valiente legendario Tapion quien estaba ayudando a los saiyajin por la razón mas noble que podía tener por su hermana

- maldito Gero donde escondiste a mi hermana juro que recibirás tu merecido por esto pero por ahora debo informar de esto al Rey Vegeta - dice en voz baja preocupado por la salud de su hermana ya que el desquiciado de Gero se robo a su pequeña hermana menor


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles****lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 9 : El plan del Doctor Gero <strong>

- maldito Gero donde escondiste a mi hermana juro que recibirás tu merecido por esto pero por ahora debo informar de esto al Rey Vegeta - dice en voz baja preocupado por la salud de su hermana ya que el desquiciado de Gero se robo a su pequeña hermana menor

Había llegado la noche en la preparatoria todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones sin sospechar que había cambiado el rumbo de la preparatoria hacia el planeta tierra , mientras Videl estaba apunto de ir a dormir pero Bulma quien estaba bajo el control mental de Dr Gero la ataco con una almohada tratando la de asfixiar pero de pronto se empieza a escuchar una bella melodía tocada por un Guerrero que se poso por la ventana con una ocarina mágica , la bella música tranquilizo a la peliazul dejando la dormida

- Se encuentra bien señorita Videl - pregunta con voz suave pero a la vez neutra el Valiente legendario Tapion a Videl quien todavía se encontraba recuperando se del ataque de su amiga

- Creo...que...si...gracias...por...salvarme...quien...eres...tu...y...como...sabes...mi...nombre - pregunta una confundida por el inusual ataque de su amiga pero mas confundida por la presencia de aquel extraterrestre del cual nunca habia visto antes en la escuela

- disculpa pero no puedo decirte cual es mi nombre ni la razón de porque estoy aquí no deseo involucrarte a ti y ni a tus amigas ya que esto es demasiado peligroso - dice el guerrero Tapion a la ojiazul mientras le toma las manos

- Disculpa interrumpo algo - dice Gohan al ver la escena al entrar a la habitación y encontrando se a Videl y Tapion - quita tus sucias manos de mi novia - alega Gohan mientras empuja a Tapion

- Oye que rayos te pasa en primer lugar tu no eres mi novio y en segundo lugar el solamente me estaba ayudando no te pases de listo Gohan crees que acostando me contigo significa que soy tu novia estas muy equivocado - alega muy enojada la pelinegra contra el saiyajin

- Tranquilo tigre disculpa lo Videl es que en la cultura Saiyajin cuando uno tiene relaciones con un hembra el saiyajin se vuelve sumamente dominante con la que el cree que es su pareja ademas de seguro ya te mordió el cuello reclamando te como del - explica el Príncipe Vegeta mientras Videl se toma el cuello - Ya es demasiado tarde para andar protegiendo a la gente Tapion , Freezer debe estar manipulando a Bulma

- Cree eso príncipe Vegeta que ese demonio de Freezer sea el que este bajo lo que le esta pasando a esta terrícola yo creo que es el Doctor Gero quien en realidad este bajo todo esto - dice Tapion a Vegeta

- Da igual esto es demasió arriesgado no podemos permitir que ese Freezer o es tal Doctor Gero le haga daño a Bulma digo a las terrícolas eso las terrícolas - dice Vegeta algo avergonzado ya que poco a poco sus sentimientos se iban revelando

mientras Vegeta y el valiente legendario Tapion se preguntaba quien era el principal enemigo quien estaba controlando la mente de la terrícola Bulma , en una habitación secreta se encontraba el laboratorio del del desquiciado Doctor Gero quien se encontraba con sus multiplicables creaciones y con una persona que el malvado tirano de Freezer creía muerto

- Gracias Gero por ese Clon gracias a el ese estúpido de Freezer creerá que yo estoy muerto cual es el siguiente fase de nuestro plan de dominación universal - anuncia el saiyajin Turles

- el siguiente fase de nuestro plan es liberar al Hildegarn con el y Cell nuestra victoria esta asegurada ni siquiera Freezer podrá detenernos el universo es nuestro - grita muy emocionado el Doctor Gero

- Cálmate viejo loco como piensas liberar al Hildegarn si solo tienes a esta niña quien solo tiene a la mitad del demonio ese - pregunta Turles a su Secuas Androide

- ja ja ja me decepcionas Turles creía que estabas mas enterado de las cosas Tapion esta de regreso tarde o temprano el Hildegarn sera liberado es inevitable además tenemos a su hermana el vendrá a nosotros para liberar a su joven hermana y hay entrar mi nueva creación A 16 - dice el loco Científico de Gero al malévolo Saiyajin

**al día siguiente en los pasillos de la preparatoria estrella lunar Videl fue interceptada por el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta**

**- **Videl espera por favor se que fui un tonto contigo pero necesito tu ayuda se que eres una de las pocas terrícolas que se que no se reirá con lo que tengo que decirte - dice Vegeta con algo de dificultad ya que para el es muy difícil disculparse

- Que te hace pensar que te voy ayudar intentaste violarme o ya se te olvido señor Príncipe Saiyajin - alega la pelinegra al ex malvado Vegeta

- ja ja sabes porque debes ayudarme si lo haces yo te digo que hacer para que Gohan no sea tan territorial contigo sin la necesidad de tener relaciones para saciar su lujuria que te parece yo no miento - dice príncipe extraterrestre el cual era un experto en convencer a las personas

- esta bien Vegeta que quieres haga por ti necesito que Gohan se calme no soy maquina para hacerlo todos lo días

- Se que tu eres muy cercana a Bulma dijiste que era casi como tu hermana quiero preguntarte que tipo de hombres le gusta a ella y que clase de comida le gusta y que perfume le gustan y yo te revelare que debes hacer con Gohan - explica Vegeta quien tenia intensión de invitar a cenar a Bulma a comer a su habitación para tener una cita con la peliazul


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

****este es un capitulo de relleno a dos capitulos de la batalla final****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>capitulo 10 : Celos Saiyajines <strong>**

Durante la estadía del joven Guerreó Tapion tuvo algunos altercados con los Saiyajin ya que durante su tiempo libre la preparatoria estrella lunar el extraterrestre ( aunque todos son alienigenas incluso los terrícolas ) se dedicaba a tocar su ocarina mágica la cual hacia que todas las chicas lo siguieran a todas partes donde el fuera , esto así que el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta se pusiera muy celoso al igual que el joven Gohan ya que tanto la peliazul Bulma como la ojiazul Videl estaban tras el atractivo extraterrestre

- Porque tanto alboroto con esas mujeres locas que tiene el que no tenga el poderoso príncipe saiyajin Vegeta - pregunta muy celoso por ver muy animada la terrícola Bulma

- Bueno en primer lugar el no habla en tercera persona , es amable con todos , no le interesa los rangos, toca una ocarina y finalmente se lleva bien con todo el mundo - enumera Gohan dejando furioso a Vegeta

- ya ya se que no soy perfecto pero nadie lo es , ademas esa chica que esta hay de cabello oscuro no es Videl al parecer no tienes controlada a tu pareja ja ja ja ja no crees Gohan - ríe burlándose de Gohan , Vegeta

- Que no se supone que Videl odia a todo tipo de hombres desde lo que paso con Goku - dice muy asombrado y celoso Gohan - Y esa que esta sujetando el brazo de tapion no es Bulma parece que tu tampoco la haz podido controlarla

- Maldita sabandija lo voy a matar , suelta me maldito voy a llevar a ese insecto al infierno - grita vegeta mientras Gohan trata de detenerlo - Que no hay mujeres fieles en esta estúpida preparatoria - alega Vegeta mientras Goku serie del - De que te ríes Kakaroto si esa chica Milk también esta con Tapion

- Vamos Vegeta el mismo Tapion dijo que no estaba interesado en las chicas terrícolas entonces no hay que preocuparnos por eso lo que si hay que preocuparse seria lo del castigo de emparejarse con otra especie que es la muerte - advierte el joven Gohan

- ja eso a mi no me preocupa cuando yo sea rey del planeta vegita destruiré esa estúpida ley ademas soy el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo sobre pase los poderes de mi padre hace mucho no hay nadie que me pueda detener - declara el arrogante de Vegeta

mientras las horas pasaban la nave preparatoria se acercaba cada vez mas la sistema solar del planeta tierra y con ello las ambiciones del malévolo de Freezer crecían mas y mas cada minuto que pasaban , por su parte los planes del Saiyajin Turles y el androide Gero se estaban completando con su mas grande creación Cell el cual poseía las células de los seres mas poderosos del universo con el único fin de conquistar el universo y derrotar Freezer . Pero no todo era caos en la preparatoria las 4 joven terrícolas enamoradas se encontraban conversando en la cafetería de su escuela sin saber del peligro que se aproximaba

- vieron la cara que puso Vegeta cuando estaba con tapion estaba muy celoso la parecer le di en su orgullo tal parece que es de la raza saiyajin ya que Gohan también lo estaba parece que lo dejaste embrujado no Videl - comenta la peliazul a la chica pelinegra

- va yo no le he dado razones para eso yo solo lo ayude en su maldición nada mas si el se esta dando falsas esperanzas por mi es su problema no el mio - alega la ojiazul mintiendo ya siente miedo por caer de nuevo por amor como le sucedió en el pasado

- no seas mentirosa Videl cuando te sucedió lo de Goku no hablaste con nadie por un mes y ahora hablas del siempre dices Gohan, esto Gohan aquello , creo que Gohan me esta engañando y ese tipo de cosas estas enamorada del chico admite lo - explica la rubia amiga de Videl , Iresa

- oigan a que se refieren con lo que le paso a Goku , que te hizo Goku - pregunta curiosa la pelinegra Milk a la ojiazul con respecto a Goku

- Nada Milk aveces no es bueno indagar en el pasado de las personas y menos la vida de Videl - comenta Bulma a su amiga - su padre la abandono esta trauma da por eso - dice en vos baja para Milk mientras piensa_ " sera mejor que Milk no sepa lo de Goku le hizo a Videl ademas se ve que ella lo quiere mucho y mientras Goku tenga comida en el estomago es inofensivo "_

_- _si estoy enamorada de Gohan pero no quiero sufrir otra decepción por un Saiyajin - admite la pelinegra a sus amigas - ya cambiemos de tema como esta tu relación con el príncipe saiyajin he Bulma


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

** las cosas para los saiyajines enamorados se han complicado mucho incluso para Goku que se vera en el proximo capitlo**

** y a un capitulo de la batalla final contra Freezer  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 11: Cita Saiyajins terrícolas y los problemas saiyajies<strong>

- si estoy enamorada de Gohan pero no quiero sufrir otra decepción por un Saiyajin - admite la pelinegra a sus amigas - ya cambiemos de tema como esta tu relación con el príncipe saiyajin he Bulma

- bueno Vegeta a cambiado mucho en estos últimos días ya no es el malvado Príncipe Saiyajin del pasado ahoa veo que es una buena persona - admite Bulma cuando se le ocurre una idea - Que les parece si tenemos una cita triple el sábado - sugiere la ojiazul

- me parece una idea genial tu con Vegeta , Videl con Gohan y yo con mi querido Goku - sugiere Milk a a sus amigas - pero y tu Iresa no tiene novio para que vallas con nosotras el sabado - pregunta la pelinegra a la joven rubia

- no chicas no se molesten yo no tengo un novio Saiyajin como ustedes pero estoy saliendo con A 17 es un buen chico después de todo si omitimos que es androide esta construido para asesinar a Goku y es algo loco - confiesa la rubia de ojos azules mientras las jóvenes terrícolas quedan sorprendidas

Entonces las tres jóvenes terrícolas estaban listas para su cita del sábado con los tres guerreros Saiyajines aun cuando el destino les tenia preparado otra cosa para ellas para poder estar con los que aman tendrían que pasar un prueba de fe . había llegado el día prometido Bulma estaba apunto de llegar a la habitación del poderoso príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta para tener una cita romántica con el se sentía muy bien desde que el control mental de Gero se rompió con la ayuda de Tapion con su ocarina mágica . Milk estaba paseando con Goku en el bosque artificial de la preparatoria

- Gua Vegeta haz cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo a que se debe este cambio tan repentino nunca creí que el príncipe de un raza de guerreros le gusta la comida elegante como esta - dice muy sorprendía por la mesa romántica del príncipe orgulloso

- bueno cuando haz estado en docena de mundo asesinando extraterrestre malvados aprendes muchas cosas - dice Vegeta dando un risa nerviosa mientras piensa_ " le debo una a esa chica Videl sin su ayuda no habría podido hacer esto_ " admite el príncipe extraterrestre quien cumplió su parte del trato con la ojiazul

- Miren quien esta aqui la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria estrella lunar la terrícola Bulma Brief - habla Turles quien acaba de entrar a la habitación de vegeta - amigo Vegeta porque no dejamos esta farsa de lado ya ganaste la apuesta puedes parar con esta mentira - dice mientras sonríe malévolamente

- que es dicen Vegeta di que es solo una broma de mal gusto que no es verdad habla Vegeta - dice mientras unas lagrimas corren por sus ojos pero Vegeta se queda callado - Videl tenia razón tu solo estas jugando con migo , tu no haz cambiado nada sigues siendo el príncipe asqueroso de siempre te odio - dice mientras le lanza un copa de soda ( el liquido no el vaso y es soda porque son estudiantes )

- Arruinaste mi vida Turles y yo destruiré tu vida literalmente pronto cuando menos te lo esperes acabare contigo maldito insecto rastrero del infierno - amenaza Vegeta muy furioso por lo que le habia hecho su supuesto amigo

- Vegeta amigo te hice un favor tu sabes lo que pasa cuando te emparejas con otra espacie tu castigo seria la muerte pronto vegeta entenderás que lo hice fue por tu bien amigo ja ja ja ja - ríe Turles antes de marcharse de la habitación

mientras tanto la joven Oijazul Videl quien estaba apostando nuevamente por el amor estaba acercando a la habitación del joven Guerrero Saiyajin Gohan . Ya que había sido convencida por su amigas de que abriera por completo su corazón al joven Guerrero Saiyajin de buen corazón ella en el fondo estaba segura de que Gohan era el indicado para ella pero al llegar a su habitación se encontró con una sorpresa estaba Gohan besando a otra chica ( era Lime quien en este universo es Saiyajin )

- Espera Videl no es lo crees ella me beso a la fuerza no estoy jugando contigo créeme - dice Gohan quien se percato de la presencia de la ojiazul y trataba de solucionar las cosas entre ella antes de que fuera tarde

- Y quieres que crea que estaba solamente jugando con ella no soy estúpida eres igual a todos los hombres de este y cualquier mundo eres despreciable te abrí mi corazón y tu lo tomaste y lo destruiste maldigo haberte ayudado con tu maldición te prefiero muerto - grita ante de marcharse mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas

- déjala Gohan porque nunca quisiste que yo te ayudara a romper tu maldición yo te habría ayudado con mucho gusto mi querido Gohan - dice la castaña mientras intenta de nuevo robarle un beso a Gohan

- Te lo he dicho muchas veces lime tu no me interesas para romper mi maldición no solo necesita que uno de los dos ame al otro , yo amo a Videl y ella me quiere a mi es por eso que ya no tengo mi maldición y ya te lo dije que tu no me gustas solo te ayude en aquella misión juntos nada mas - dice fiel a su corazón mientras piensa como recuperar a su querida ojiazul

mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma , videl y Milk la chica de cabello azul había llegado llorado por la mentira de Vegeta

- Videl tenias razón ese bastardo de Vegeta solo jugaba con migo fui una tonta por haberle creído todas sus mentiras de ese simio Saiyajin


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**capitulo 12 : El Comienzo de la batalla **

han pasado ya varias semanas desde el incidente de las citas , Bulma ya no habla con vegeta lo mismo a pasado con la pelinegra de Videl quien ya no le dirige la palabra al joven guerrero Saiyajin Gohan y mientras Goku tiene ciertos problemas con su nueva novia Milk quien le a exigido cuando se casen dejara de entrenar eso dejo muy preocupado la guerrero Saiyajin pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando empezó a sentir el ki del planeta tierra eso le pareció muy raro ya que para esa fecha deberían estar cerca del planeta namekusei , A si que Goku le informo a sus dos amigos Saiyajin quien fueron a verificarlo con la unica persona que podría confirmar o desmentir este hecho Bulma

- Que hacen ustedes aquí saben muy bien que no los queremos a ver por estos lados par de mentiros - alega Bulma a los dos Guerreros Saiyajines Gohan y Vegeta

- no hay tiempo para nuestros problemas amorosos ya que Kakaroto dice que siente la parecencia de seres del planeta tierra y necesitamos que tu veas si es verdado o no ya que para esta fecha ya deberíamos estar cerca de namekusei - explica con mucha seriedad el príncipe de los Saiyajin vegeta a la chica terrícola de cabello azul

- esta bien pero es imposible que se haya cambiado el curso de la preparatoria - dice la peliezul mientras toma su computadora personal y empieza a hackear el sistema de la preparatoria y ve en que curso va - es imposible la preparatoria esta a unas cuantas horas de la tierra - dice muy alarmada la peliazul

- esto es muy extraño porque Freezer llevaría a la preparatoria al planeta tierra que motivos tendría para hacer esto - se pregunta el principe orgulloso extrañado por el repentino cambio de curso de la nave preparatoria

- es muy sencillo mi querido príncipe extraterrestre Freezer quiere las esferas del dragón y la única forma de obtenerlas seria obligar al kamisama a decirle debemos detenerlo antes que lo consiga - dice Bulma mientra descifra el plan malévolo del tira de Freezer

Parte de la premonición de Baradock se estaba cumpliendo los tres guerreros Saiyajines que no obedecían las ordenes del tirano de Freezer , A si que los Guerreros Z adolescentes prepararon su propia ofensiva con algunos namak familia de la raza guerrera del dragón mientras ellos formaban un grupo para hacerle frente , Mientras que Freezer dio la orden a sus Saiyajin subordinados de atacar a todos los que no estuvieran alineados a la nueva orden universal del tirano extraterrestre y para mal suerte de ellos el primero que se encontraron fue el príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta

- Vegeta por ordenes del Gran Freezer quedas arrestado tienes derecho a guardar silencio si te rehúsas a cooperar seras exterminado entendiste bien no importa que seas el príncipe - sentencia el Saiyajin Nappa a su supuesto amigo

- me rehusó a cooperar jamas me rebajaría a ser encarcelado por unas basuras como ustedes - dice Vegeta mientras todos lo Saiyajines lo atacan con sus mejores técnicas creando una gran explosión - Patético ustedes jamas podrán lastimarme ahora mueran basuras Galtik hooo - grita mientras su gran poder destruye a todos los Saiyajines subordinados por Freezer - Lastima ese pelón de Nappa me estaba cayendo tambien pero bueno la vida continua ja ja ja - rie Vegeta

- Buen trabajo príncipe Vegeta se ve que tiene un gran poder de pelea - alaba el guerrero Tapion al príncipe Saiyajin

- Tapion que haces aqui deberías estar buscando a tu hermana y si encuentras a ese insecto de Gero dale una paliza de parte mía por lo que le hizo a Bulma - pide vegeta a su amigo

Pero lo que Vegeta no sabia que con su poderosa técnica había dañado un motor de la nave preparatoria lo que estaba ocasionando que la nave se fuera a estrellar contra el planeta tierra , mientras los jóvenes Guerreros Z iban avisar sobre la amenaza de los malvados planes de freezer pero para evitar ciertos problemas por los líos amorosos que ya existían entre los Saiyajin y las jóvenes terrícolas . Goku iba con Videl , Gohan con Milk y Bulma con el hermano de Vegeta el joven Table

- Y Como va tu relación con Gohan lo digo para implantar una conversación ya que estas muy callada y me aburro demasiado fácil - dice Goku mientras va caminando junto la chica de ojos azules la cual lo mira con cara de pocos amigos

- No haz cambiado en nada parece Goku sigues diciendo estupideces sabes muy bien que termine con Gohan pero aun así preguntas eso eres un tonto - dice muy enojada por las preguntas de su Ex novio saiyajin

- bueno pero el te quiere y se ve en tus ojos que tu también lo quieres a el . Porque no crees en sus palabras se que yo te hice daño pero encontraste a una persona que en verdad te quiere debes creer en el - sugiere el guerrero Saiyajin Goku a la chica terrícola de Ojos azules

Mientras tanto en la habitación del Sub-Rector Freezer quien esperaba ansioso llegar al planeta tierra y a si tener en su poder las esferas del dragón para obtener la vida eterna para poder gobernar el universo pero recibiría una noticia que lo dejaría furioso

- Gran Freezer los saiyajin que mando fueron derrotados muy fácilmente por Vegeta y su ataque destruyo uno de los tres motores de la preparatoria nos estrellaremos con la tierra en unos cuantos minutos - explica Zabon a su líder Freezer

- Que maldito Vegeta yo mismo me encargare de derrotarlo no arruinara mis planes de obtener la vida eterna - grita furioso el tirano extraterrestre por la intromisión del príncipe extraterrestre

- No gran Freezer usted no debe manchar sus manos con ese mono saiyajin yo mismo me encargare de derrotarlo - dice zabon antes de salir dela habitación en dirección de donde estaba Vegeta


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 13 : El Terrible Poder de Freezer <strong>

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Vegita el Rey Vegeta y su leal amigo Baradock se habían enterado de los planes de Freezer , y habían tomado la decisión de combatir contra el , a si que tomaron dos naves espaciales y tomaron rumbo hacia el planeta tierra . En donde se estaba librando la batalla por las esferas del dragón y una de esas batallas seria entre el Guerrero leal a Freezer , el soldado zabon contra el Príncipe extraterrestre el orgulloso guerrero Saiyajin Vegeta quien estaba buscando al tirano de freezer para enfrentarlo y tratar de derrotarlo

- Vegeta no des un paso mas por ordenes del gran Freezer quedas arrestado si te opones seras destruido sin piedad mi poder de pelea es de 24 000 mil y el tuyo es de 18 000 mil no hay forma de que me puedas derrotar - dice muy seguro de su victoria zabon por la supuesta gran diferencia de poder entre ambos

- ja ja ja si solo te fijas en tu rastreador nunca me podrás ganar he estado entrenando estas ultimas semanas con Kakaroto quien me enseño como ocultar mi poder de pelea - explica el orgulloso guerrero saiyajin mientras zabon queda preocupado

- cállate nunca un mono saiyajin como tu podrá vencerme - grita zabon mientras se trasforma - este es mi verdadero poder haz quedado sorprendido Vegeta - pregunta Zabon mientras vegeta simplemente sonríe y esto molesta al soldado leal a Freezer quien se lanza contra el príncipe extraterrestre quien esquiva con mucha facilidad sus ataques y poco a poco la desesperación lo va dominando al ver que ni sus ataques de energía dan en el blanco - es imposible yo poseo mas poder porque no puedo tocarte

- ja ja ya te lo dije solo estoy oculto mi verdadero poder - grita vegeta mientras expulsa todo su ki y la preparatoria empieza a temblar - mi poder de pelea es de 600 000 mil mi poder de pelea supera al de ese tonto de Freezer - explica Vegeta

- puede que me derrotes pero gran Freezer al igual que yo posee la habilidad de trasformarse jamas lo podrás ganar el es invencible - alega zabon mientras ve como Vegeta incrementa y acomula su energía para hacer un ataque de ki

- ja ja ja que Freezer puede trasformarse como lo hacen los saiyajin me da igual yo soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo muere Zabon big bang attack - grita con ambas manos mientras su gran poder destruye al guarrero extraterrestre leal a Freezer

Pero Nuevamente el poder generado por Vegeta al destruir a Zabon daño aun mas la nave preparatoria lo que ocasiono que se estrellara contra la tierra . mientras tanto en el laboratorio del Doctor Gero quien había terminado su máxima creación el androide biológico Cell , por su parte su aliado Turles quien había puesto en marcha su verdadero plan liberar al poderoso Hildegan ( es el monstruo que sale en la película en ataque del dragón ) quien permanecía dentro del cuerpo de la hermana del guerrero Tapion , el con una de sus maquinas que le había robado a Gero

- Estoy aburrido por favor Videl habla algo cualquier cosa llevamos caminando por media hora y no haz dicho ni una palabra si no dices algo me voy a volver loco - grita desesperado Goku por lo silenciosa que es su compañera de caminata

- Estas enamorado realmente de Milk o la estas utilizando para conseguir comida como lo hiciste con migo - pregunta con tono frio y sin mirar al guerrero Saiyajin quien queda desconcertado tras aquella pregunta de la ojiazul

- Bueno no te voy a mentir Milk es algo mandona y quiere que todo se haga a su manera pero es bonita y agradable tal vez no conozca a la perfección la definición de la palabra amor pero siento un gran afecto por ella - responde Goku con mucha sinceridad

Videl por una parte se sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras ya que ella quería mucho a Milk y a Bulma eran su única familia desde que su padre la abandono en esa preparatoria pero por otra todo ese odio y afecto hacia lo que le hizo Goku iba desapareciendo mientras en su mente aparecía Gohan . Por su parte Goku sentía un mal presentimiento que algo saldría muy mal , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cual logro sentir dos gigantescos ki uno debía pertenecer a Vegeta y el otro que era un enorme Ki maligno debería ser de Freezer . Cuando al fin lograron salir al exterior se encontraron con Gohan , Milk , Bulma y Table quienes estaban viendo como el orgullo príncipe extraterrestre se enfrentaba al tirano de Freezer

- Esto esta mal no debería ser así - dice muy preocupado por la situación en la que esta bien mientras que Gohan al escuchar esto empieza a dudar de la victoria de Vegeta sobre Freezer

- Que sucede porque dices eso Goku de que esta mal si Vegeta le esta dando una paliza a Freezer según mi rastreador Vegeta tiene 600 000 mil y freezer 530 000 mil es lógico que el gane - pregunta el joven soldado Saiyajin de clase alta

- No deberías fijarte en los números Vegeta se ve muy agitado mientras que Freezer recibe los golpes y pareciera no afectarle en nada yo supero la fuerza de Vegeta pero la diferencia es muy poca y tu eres un poco mas débil que Vegeta si ese Freezer solo esta jugando con Vegeta nosotros no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de frente a el - advierte muy preocupado sobre la situación actual

- Que sucede muchachos porque se ven preocupados si Vegeta le esta dando su merecido a ese monstruo de Freezer ya enserio sus caras me preocupan que sucede no crean que Vegeta pierda - pregunta preocupada la peliazul por la situación del príncipe extraterrestre

- Mi querido Vegeta eres bastante fuerte haz superado la fuerza de tu padre y la de todos los Saiyajin de tu mundo pero aun asi tu poder es basura seras el primero en ser derrotado con mi verdadera fuerza - dice Freezer dejando sorprendido a Vegeta al igual que a los otros mientras destruye su armadura y comienza a trasformarse en su primera forma - Sorprendido Vegeta seras el primer mono Saiyajin en morir con mi primera trasformación

- su...ki...es... monstruoso ...este...tipo...me...va ...a matar - dice vegeta temblando de miedo al sentir el poder de Freezer


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

****Como recordaran esta es la parte del capitulo la vision de Baradock aunque esta modificada ya que el futuro cambio un poco****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 14 : El Dolor De La Perdida <strong>

En el espacio se encontraban el Rey Vegeta y Baradock en sus naves espaciales quienes se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a la tierra en donde se había empezado a librara la batalla por las esferas del dragón y la supervivencia del universo , donde los tres poderosos Guerreros saiyajines quienes no seguían las ordenes del tirano extraterrestre estaba luchando contra el malévolo de Freezer sin saber que muy pronto perdería a las tres jóvenes terrícolas junto con su perdida la verdadera luz se liberaría . Ahora Freezer podía observar la cara de inseguridad y miedo en los rostros de lo saiyajines al sentir su nuevo poder

_-_ Quien sera mi próxima Victima a los monos saiyajin los dejare para mas tarde deseo ver sus cara de miedo cuando les muestre mi verdadera forma , sera una terrícola veamos cual seras tu muere - dice Freezer y apunta a Videl disparando un rayo de energía el cual la atraviesa

- Noooo Videl no te mueras resiste por favor no te mueras no me dejes solo tu eres la única razón de que yo siga vivo Goku debemos hacer algo maldición acaso no podemos hacer nada - dice Gohan mientras poco a poco la desesperación y la ira lo invaden mientras ve que la vida de Videl va desapareciendo

- Bulma huye este maldito de Freezer nos va a matar a todos no puedo permitir que te pase lo mismo que a Videl no se si podamos detenerlo a este maldito monstruo perdón por jugar contigo pero ahora si siento amor por ti - dice Vegeta a Bulma antes que esta salga corriendo pero Freezer lanza otro ataque de energía que destruye a la chica de cabello azul

- Freezer jamas te lo perdonare por asesinar a Videl y a Bulma lo pagaras te juro que lo pagaras triple kaioken - grita Goku y su tecnica lo envuelve en un aura rojiza aumentado el triple su poder de pelea y empieza atacar a freezer pero sucede exactamente lo mismo que cuando Vegeta lucho contra el recibía los ataques pero pareciera no afectarle - Maldición maldición mis ataques no le hacen efecto no importa si mi cuerpo se daña pero debo elevar mas mi poder kaioken aumentado 10 veces

Mientras Goku intentaba hacerle frente a al malévolo de Freezer con su tenca especial el Kaioken aumentado por 10 Gohan y Vegeta se limitaba a tener la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras su ira aumentaba al igual que su ki pero lo que causo que se liberara su verdadera fuerza fue que nuevamente Freezer atacara pero esta vez a milk en ese momento la furia de los tres estalla lanzando un poderoso grito de dolor por su respectivas chicas en ese mismo instante una poderosa luz dorada lo cubre todo asombrando a freezer

- es imposible los Saiyajin únicamente pueden trasformarse en monos gigantes nada mas que es esta nueva trasformación no no puede ser es solo una leyenda no puede ser real - dice freezer sumamente preocupado sobre la supuesta leyenda del super saiyajin que superara todo limite

- Soy la esperanza del universo. Soy la respuesta a todas las cosas vivientes que lloran por la paz. Soy protector de inocentes. Soy luz en la oscuridad. Soy verdad. ¡Aliado de lo bueno! ¡Tu peor pesadilla! - dice el nuevo super Saiyajin Son Goku

- Soy el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia el guerrero leal y valiente quien te hará pagar por todos los crímenes que haz cometido y por todas las personas que haz asesinado - grita Gohan trasformado también en super Saiyajin con lagrimas en sus ojos por la muerte de la Ojiazul

- Soy el Guerrero orgulloso el super Saiyajin legendario el cual esta destinado a derrotarte Freezer - dice vegeta mientras piensa_ " maldito Kakaroto porque diablos tuvimos que tener lema no estada preparado el mio fue el peor ahora creerán que soy idiota malditos insectos luego solucionare este problema con Kakaroto "_

_- _ja ja ja creen ustedes que son capases de derrotar al Gran Freezer jamas podrán vencer un trió de monos Saiyajin ademas no estoy solo - grita el malévolo extraterrestre mientras asciende a su segunda trasformación

- ja debes estar loco insecto aquí no hay nadie mas a parte de nosotros tres o quizás te refieres a tus estúpidos soldados Zabon y Dodoria los cuales me encargue de ellos hace unos minutos atrás esta solo nosotros somos mucho mas poderosos que tu - alega muy confiado de sus nuevos poderes el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta

- Yo no estaría tan seguro monos saiyanjines freezer eres un tonto trasforma te de una vez estos simios superan tus fuerzas porque siempre yo y papa debemos repara tus errores - anuncia su hermano Cooler junto a su padre el Rey Could quienes venían con su nave espacial y su ejercito ayudar a Freezer contra los saiyajines

La Fantástica Aventura

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón  
>Es el secreto más estremecedor<br>Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón  
>Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí<p>

La fantástica aventura va a empezar

Este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro

El amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy  
>Son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien<p>

En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mí  
>Vamos muchachos, vamos a luchar<br>Contra los temibles monstruos a pelear  
>En la nube voladora vamos hoy a viajar<p>

A intentar la gloria alcanzar  
>A intentar el cielo conquistar<br>Un grandioso viaje empezará

Hoy es la oportunidad  
>Lucha hasta el final<br>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón  
>El desafío más grande que enfrentarás<p>

Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón  
>El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí<br>La fantástica aventura va a empezar  
>Mágica y sin igual oportunidad<p>

Con inocencia en su corazón  
>Siempre sonriendo y lleno de valor<br>Es Goku el poderoso guerrero valiente y audaz

Golpe estupendo, técnica especial  
>Grandes poderes y su Kame Hame Ha<br>No hay ningún rival que consiga su gran fuerza alcanzar

A intentar las nubes tocar  
>Junto a un arcoíris vamos a volar<br>Aventuras en cada lugar  
>Maravillas descubrir, vamos a soñar<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón  
>Es el secreto más estremecedor<br>Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón  
>Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí<p>

La fantástica aventura va a empezar  
>Éste mundo es una gran isla del tesoro<br>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón

El desafío más grande que encontrarás  
>Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón<br>El más grande tesoro se esconde ahí

La fantástica aventura va a empezar  
>Mágica y sin igual oportunidad<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

****a solo dos capitulos del final y del baile de fin de año****

****capitulo 15 : ****

Alma de Dragón

- Tienes razón Cooler usare mi máximo poder para poder derrotar a estos simios Saiyajin es hora de su perdición - Grita Freezer mientras se trasforma en su 3 trasformación y forma final para derrotar a los poderosos Super Saiyajin

- No importan cuantos sean nosotros vengaremos la muerte Milk , Videl y Bulma muy bien Gohan tu te enfrentaras a Cooler , tu vegeta al Rey Could y yo me enfrentare a Freezer no importa el costo pero nosotros derrotaremos a la familia del Frio - explica Son Goku mientras aumenta su Ki y se prepara para la batalla final

En ese momento los poderoso Guerreros Saiyajin quienes habían alcanzado el estado de Super saiyajin se estaba enfrentando al imperio del Frio solo con el único fin de vengar la muerte de las chicas terrícolas quienes les habitan robado el corazón . En otra parte uno de los pocos Saiyajin quien no murió al enfrentarse a Vegeta estaba finalizando su plan este era nada menos que Turles quien estaba a punto de liberar a la criatura mas poderosa del universo pero debía desaceres de la competencia este era nada menos que supuesto aliado el Doctor Gero

- Lo siento Gero pero el universo es demasiado pequeño como para compartirlo con alguien mas nuestra sociedad termina aquí recibe este Resplandor del Infierno - grita mientras de sus manos sale una poderosa bola negra de energia que destruye al androide Gero

- eres..un...traidor...Turles...no...eres...mas...que...un...mono...asqueroso...te...vere...en...el ...infierno - dice la cabeza de Gero ya que su cuerpo estaba totalmente destruido por el ataque de su ex aliado

- Que lastima eso te pasa por confiar en alguien que es igual a ti ademas no puedo permitir que tu criatura supere a mi monstruo adios mi estimado amigo ja ja ja Rayo maléfico - grita Turles mientras su ataque de energía destruye a toda la preparatoria junto a lo que quedaba de Gero y de Cell - Pronto el universo sera mio se libre hildregan - grita nuevamente mientras el gigantesco monstruo empieza a destruir todo a su paso preocupando a los guerreros saiyajin quienes estaban enfrentando a la familia del frió

- No te preocupes Goku nosotros nos encargaremos de este monstruo tu y los otros enfrenten y derroten al imperio del frió para que no puedan obtener las esferas del dragón - grita su amigo krilin junto a los namek Niel y picolo junto otros como yamcha , ten shin han , chaoz , 17 y 18 y otros guerreros de otros mundos

- Esta es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros . Nosotros poseemos amigos que están junto a nuestro lado para apoyarnos ese es la fuente de nuestro gran poder y eso sera lo que te destruya concentrare todo mi ki en un solo ataque esto es por Milk , Videl y Bulma desaparece Freezer Puño del Dragón - grita Goku lanzando un poderoso puñetazo con forma de dragón dorado que destruye definitivamente al tirano emperador

- Es hora de acabar de una vez por todas Kame Hame ha - grita Gohan derrotando definitivamente a Cooler con su poderoso ataque de energía - Me habría gustado disfrutar estos nuevos poderes contigo Videl se que pronto regresaras a mi lado - dice con mucha nostalgia el pelinegro

- Espera mono saiyajin no me mates te daré la parte de mi imperio de mis hijos seras mi mano derecha si quieres te queda con este planeta y este sistema solar solo debes derrotar a los otros saiyajin que dices te gusta mi oferta - explica el rey Could mientras el príncipe orgulloso queda pensando su oferta

- Humm tentadora oferta hace unos meses la habría tomado pero ahora soy otro una terrícola me cambio ahora soy Super Vegeta eso y que Kakaroto y su primo Gohan acabaron con Freezer y Cooler si yo no te destruyo seré menos que Kakaroto y eso es imperdonable para mi esto no es personal - explica orgulloso de lo que ahora es gracias a Bulma - desparece Resplandor Final - grita Vegeta y su poderoso ataque de ki destruye al líder del imperio del Frió

- Goku que haremos ahora a mi ya no me queda suficiente energía para mantener esta trasformación de Super saiyajin y al parecer a ti y Vegeta le esta pasando lo mismo ninguno de los tres tiene suficiente poder para acabar con ese monstruo - advierte muy debilitado Gohan a sus amigos al ver el poder del hildregan

- va lo único que debemos hacer es destruir a la tierra junto a ese monstruo y luego la reconstruimos con las ayuda de las esferas del dragón no creeo que sea tan difícil a mi me queda suficiente energía para hacerlo - explica el auto nombrado Super Vegeta mientras los otros dos lo consideran un loco por su descabellado idea

- Que acaso se te fundió el cerebro al convertir te en Super Saiyajin no podemos destruir a la tierra no podríamos respirar en el espacio yo tengo un idea mejor usaremos mi técnica especial la Genkidama y con ella acabaremos a ese monstruo de un solo golpe - Explica Son Goku mientras los otros dos quedan dudoso de que una sola técnica pueda destruir al hildregan a un con el poco poder que le quedaba

- Que ese eso de Genkidama nos podrías explicar en que consiste y que podemos hacer para ayudarte - pregunta muy curioso Gohan a su primo saiyajin

- Bueno la Genkidama es una técnica muy útil ya que te permite recolectar toda la energía de la ser vivos de un planeta concentrando se en una bolade energía pura que solo puede ser usada por aquellos que posean corazones puros para destruir a los seres malignos como era antes Vegeta solo necesito que ustedes lo distraigan mientras yo intento hacer la Genkidama - explica Goku su plan para la victoria contra la maldad


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>La Genkidama de la esperanza <strong>

- Bueno la Genkidama es una técnica muy útil ya que te permite recolectar toda la energía de la ser vivos de un planeta concentrando se en una bolade energía pura que solo puede ser usada por aquellos que posean corazones puros para destruir a los seres malignos como era antes Vegeta solo necesito que ustedes lo distraigan mientras yo intento hacer la Genkidama - explica Goku su plan para la victoria contra la maldad

- Esta bien Goku pero solo podremos detenerlo por unos cuantos minutos nada esta bien Vegeta vamos de una vez - dice Gohan mientras aumenta su poder al máximo su poder al igual que Vegeta antes de disponerse a atacar al hildregan y tratar detenerlo el mayor tiempo posible

- A todos aquellos que escuchen mi voz brinden me un poco de su energía para derrotar a este monstruo a todos los seres vivos brinden me un poco de su energía para formar un ultimo ataque ya que nosotros ya no los queda demasiado ki para detenerlo - dice telepaticamente para que los distintos seres vivos del planeta lo escuchen

Poco a poco la energía de los distintos seres como las plantas , animales , insectos , del Sol y de los diversos seres que estudiaban en la preparatoria estrella lunar ( excepto los demonios que no estaba ya que los habianmandado a sus mundos ) al igual que la de los Guerreros Z adolescente toda esa energía le llegaba a Goku formando la Genkidama mientras que Gohan y Vegeta estaba tratando de distraer al hildregan pero se les había acabo el ki para volver a trasformarse en Super Saiyajin en ese momento Goku lanza su Genkidama destruyendo al monstruo , Pero todavía queda un enemigo que era Turles quien al ver que su plan había fracasado trato de huir pero fue interceptado por Vegeta quien tenia cuentas pendientes

- Vegeta amigo que Sorpresa no veo que haz aumentado mucho tu poder de pelea porque no hacemos como si esto nunca paso tu por tu lado y yo por el mio por los viejos tiempo - explica con mucho miedo por la expresión que tenia el príncipe Orgulloso

- Ja que ahora soy tu amigo recuerdas que tu arruinaste mi vida y yo te dije que yo destruiría tu vida también pero lo haría literalmente a llegado el día amigo Turles hoy es el día de tu juicio - dice Vegeta mientras aumente su ki hasta donde mas puede llegar

- Vegeta amigo yo te ayude recuerda que la ley que puso tu padre dice que es ilegal comprometerse con otra especie vamos Vegeta nos conocemos desde pequeños no creo que seas capaz de destruirme - dice muy convincentemente el Saiyajin Turles - Pero yo si soy capaz Resplandor del Infierno - grita Turles su mejor técnica la cual impacta en Vegeta

- Patético aunque mi poder de pelea haya disminuido sigo siendo mas poderoso que tu - dice Vegeta después que el humo del ataque de Turles se haya despido - Yo soy un super Saiyajin mi poder de pelea supera al de mi padre y a la de cualquier Saiyajin pronto sere rey y cambiare las leyes y mi primera ley sera exiliarte al infierno y este es tu pasa porte Resplandor final - grita destruyendo definitivamente a Turles - al fin esto se acabo

- Te equivocas Vegeta aun falta reunir las esferas para resucitar a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados por Freezer y por ti en especial Videl y las otras chicas - explica Gohan ya deseoso de volver a ver a su querida Ojiazul

Ya no habían enemigos por vencer solo faltaba reunir las esferas del Dragón para poder resucitar a las novias de los Super saiyajin , Con la ayuda de su amigo el namek Dende quien estaba estudiando para ser el próximo kamisama usando sus poderes reunió las esferas para invocar al dios dragón Shen Long , Este podía conceder 3 deseos asi que los tres saiyajines podía pedir un deseo a su elección el primero seria Goku , luego Vegeta y en ultimo seria Gohan

- Shen Long mi deseo es que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Freezer y por Vegeta con excepción de un Saiyajin llamado Turles a el no le hagas nada lo puedes hacer - pregunta el saiyajin de cabello alborotado al Gran Dios Dragón mientras admiraba lo grande que era

- Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir - dice el poderoso dragón mientras sus ojos brillan - muy bien todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por ese tal Freezer y de ese saiyajin Vegeta fueron revividas con excepción de ese tal Turles cual es su segundo deseo

- Oye Lagartija subdesarrollada mi deseo es que reconstruyas la preparatoria estrella lunar que queda igual que antes que se estrellara - Explica el futuro Rey de los saiyajines

- Ese deseo también es mi fácil de cumplir - dice Shen Long usando sus poderes para cumplir su deseo - muy bien ya esta reparada cual es su ultimo deseo vamos díganmelo no hay deseo difícil para mi

- Muy bien es hora de mi turno mi deseo sera - dice Gohan pensando un deseo para Shen long - Ya lo se mi deseo es que revivas a la mama de Videl ella esta triste desde que su padre la abandono si ella es feliz yo también seré feliz ese es mi deseo Shen Long - dice con mucha seguridad el joven guerrero saiyajin quien estaba completamente enamorado de la Ojiazul

Y con el ultimo deseo ya cumplido el poderoso dios dragón Shen Long se marcho junto con las esferas del dragón las cuales se dispersaron por todo el mundo en ese momento las tres chicas terrícolas aparecieron la primera fue Videl quien venia corriendo para abrazar al joven Gohan quien correspondió también el abrazo , la segunda fue Milk quien también abrazo a Goku ( al igual que en la serie cuando Goku se recupero de su enfermedad del corazón ) y la ultima fue Bulma quien se limito a levantar le el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación al príncipe orgulloso que también le correspondió el gesto


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

****espero que les haya gustado****

**.com/pages/Nacho-y-Raven900916-fanfics/365915653421600 **

* * *

><p><strong>Un Final o Un Nuevo comienzo <strong>

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la derrota del imperio del frió a manos de los poderosos guerreros saiyajines y como modo de celebración se llego a la conclusión que se debería adelantar la fiesta de graduación de fin de año , Todos los estudiares estaban hay bailando , Vegeta se había convertido en el nuevo Rey del planeta vegita nombrado a Bulma como su nueva Reina muchos no estaban de acuerdo pero nadie podía reclamar le al poderoso Super Vegeta , mientras Goku decidió que al día siguiente de ese baile se casaría con Milk para llevarla a su casa en las montañas Paos y por ultimo Gohan tenia mucho que agradecerle a la Ojiazul quien la salvo

- Muchas gracias por revivir a mi madre desde que mi padre me abandono he estado muy sola ahora me siento muy feliz - agradece sinceramente la Ojiazul mientras abraza al guerrero Gohan y el corresponde el abrazo también

- No es nada sabes al contrario yo debo agradecerte tu me salvaste de mi mismo ya que antes que te conociera era un muerto viviente sin miedo y sin vida esperando que el destino hiciera su trabajo , cuando era un niño supe que los namekianos poseían habilidades curativas yo le pedí al gran patriarca que me curara y sabes que me dijo - explica el joven saiyajin su experiencia de niño - me dijo que yo seria curado por la persona que siente dolor y amor en su corazón al mismo tiempo por muchos años no entendí pero desde que te conocí supe que tu eras esa persona

- sabes Gohan nunca creí que volvería hacer feliz otra vez en muchos años pero debo decirte algo pero no se como lo tomes espero que después de esto sigas sintiendo lo mismo por mi - trata de explicar la pelinegra con mucho temor a su nuevo novio quien queda preocupado por su tono de misterio

- Que sucede Videl que tienes que decirme para que te pongas de esa manera no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer que el amor que existe por ti desaparezca - dice muy seguro a de sus sentimientos por la Ojiazul mientras la mira sus hermosos ojos azules

- Bueno lo que tengo que decirte es que estoy embarazada y tengo un mes - revela Videl mientras Gohan al escuchar se cae desmallado de la emoción de saber que sera padre - Gohan , Gohan que te sucede responde lo sabia tu no me quieres

- No Videl al contrario estoy muy emocionado y feliz yo deseo compartir resto de mi vida contigo y este es otro regalo que me das - dice Gohan mientras se levanta y nuevamente la abraza y le da un beso en los labios a la futura madre de su hija

por otro lado se encontraba el nuevo Rey del saiyajin el autonombrado Super Vegeta quien intentaba bailar con la mejor estudiante de la preparatoria estrella lunar Bulma Brief

- ja que le pasa a ese tonto de Gohan por rayos se desmayo y luego se levanta de seguro quiere llamar la atención mas que yo pero nadie puede superar al gran rey de la raza guerrera de los saiyajines - alega vegeta admirando su propio poder mientras la peliazul rie

- es que lo que sucede que Videl le dijo a Gohan que estaba embaraza y tiene un mes - le explica la peliazul al guerrero saiyajin - sabes Vegeta yo también estoy embarazada - miente la peliazul mientras Vegeta se desmaya de la impresión - ja ja Vegeta es un broma no es verdad lo vez todos de desmayan por eso

- Va son tonterías solo me tropecé nada mas - dice Vegeta después de levantarse pero algunos saiyajines le pareció gracioso - DE QUE SE RÍEN USTEDES INSECTOS QUIEREN QUE LOS VUELVA DESTRUIR PORQUE SOY CAPAZ DE ESO Y MUCHO MAS RESPETEN A SU NUEVO REY - grita furioso vegeta

- crees que tu hijo sea un buen rey después de todo se parece mucho a ti cuando tu tenias su edad - pregunta Baradock quien se encontraba en una esquí junto al antiguo rey Vegeta observando a sus hijos

- bueno solo espero que haga un buen trabajo ya no le puedo exigir nada porque sea a vuelto el poderoso Super saiyajin ademas tu dime tu eres el de las visiones trata de ver que les depara el futuro - dice no muy seguro de su hijo pero al mismo tiempo confiando que hará un buen reinado

- bueno no lo se las visiones viene y van yo no la puedo con... - dice mientras nuevamente una nueva visión aparece sobre futuro guerreros saiyajines podía ver cuatro jóvenes uno de ellos se parecía mucho a el y a su hijo Kakaroto solo que este tenia el cabello mas corto , la segunda era una joven de cabello oscuro muy parecida a Videl y los dos últimos era uno joven y una joven uno tenia el cabello lila y la otra de cabello azul los cuatro parecía que estuvieran enfrentando a un monstruo de color plateado ( beby ) - tal parece que la historia se volverá a repetir - comenta baradock antes de salir del gimnasio de la preparatoria mientras sonríe por los futuros guerreros


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Especial de este fic después de 20 años de la derrota del imperio del frio que paso con los poderoso y legendarios guerreros saiyajines**

* * *

><p><strong>20 años después de la derrota del Frío <strong>

Habían pasado ya 20 años de la derrota del imperio del frió a manos de los poderosos guerreros saiyajin sus vidas habían cambiado desde ese dia , Vegeta era el poderoso rey del planeta Vegita ahora era padre de un niño y una niña Bra y Trunks los príncipes saiyajines , mientras Goku se caso con Milk yendo se a vivir a la tierra las montañas paos teniendo un hijo con ella llamado Goten . Por su parte Gohan se fue a vivir con Videl a una ciudad cercana a las montañas Paos para estar cerca de su amigo y primo Goku y al igual que el saiyajin también tuvo una hija llamada Pan . ahora los 4 nuevos guerrero Semisaiyajin se reuniría por primera vez

- estas segura que ellos serán simpatéticos y si no les caigo mal - pregunta la joven pelinegra Pan a su madre Videl con respecto a Trunks y Bra

- debes relajare te pareces a tu padre ellos sera muy simpáticos conozco a su madre y a su padre ellos son buenas personas - responde la ojiazul a su hija mientras piensa_ " si son como Vegeta no sera nada fáciles espero que ellos sean como Bulma "_

_- _No debes preocuparte por eso Pan ellos tienen casi tu misma edad tu primo Goten los conoce y no a tenido problemas con ellos , uno de ellos es niña y tiene 18 años se llama Bra puedes hacer amistad con ella Videl dice que es muy simpática - explica Gohan para que su hija dejara de tener miedo

Después de un par de minutos la nave real del imperio saiyajin había aterrizado en las montañas Paos dentro venia Vegeta y su familia quienes venían a celebrar que se cumplían ya 20 años desde la derrota del imperio del frió y que se habían trasformado en Super saiyajines , Al pasar unos cuantos minutos mas llegaron Gohan , Videl y Pan los cuales venían los tres volando

- estúpido Gohan llevo esperando 15 minutos que ustedes llegaran vengo de recorrer dos galaxias en dos días no crees que merezco algo de respeto soy el nuevo rey de los saiyajines - alega muy enojado Vegeta por tener que esperar tanto tiempo

- si disculpa es que tuvimos un ligero problema la mama de Videl vino a visitarnos y se quedo mas tiempo del que creí , ademas llevas 20 años diciendo eso de que eres el Rey de los saiyajin - explica Gohan dejando muy molesto a Vegeta por su ultimo comentario

- Va soy el rey y tu eres un insecto donde rayos esta Kakaroto que el fue que organizo esta estúpida reunión de 20 años - alega muy enojado el rey de los saiyajines quien pregunta por la parecencia de su rival Goku - Trunks , Bra bajen de un maldita vez de la nave

- Vamos Vegeta relájate llevas desde que salimos del planeta vegita aquí no tienes sirvientes que te alaben todo el tiempo - alega muy enfadad Bulma por la actitud del guerrero saiyajin

Pan veía como nuevamente discutían Vegeta con su padre muchas veces escucho las historias de su juventud y como ellos tres habían salvado el universo del imperio del frio despues un rato que Vegeta alegaba con Goku y Gohan mientras ellos comían como si se fuera acabarse el mundo en cualquier momento . Mientras Pan era acompañada por su primo Goten para que ella conociera a los hijos de Vegeta al príncipe Trunks y a la princesa Bra los cuales ella nunca había visto antes ya que nunca habían venido a la tierra

- Hola princesa Bra mi nombre es Son Pan es un gusto conocerla - se presenta la joven pelinegra asiendo un reverencia mientras la peliazul sonríe por aquel gesto

- descuida no debes hacer eso estamos fuera del planeta Vegita no debes hacer eso nunca me a gusto tampoco je je je eres muy simpática - dice muy alegre la joven Semisaiyajin por lo educada que era la hija de Gohan y Videl

- Si a nosotros no los gusta eso de títulos puedes llamarme Trunks - dice mientras toma su mano y le da un beso - ademas este planeta es mucho mas agradable no tiene es molesta gravedad que tiene el nuestro - comenta el joven Semisaiyajin Trunks

- Tal parece que esos tres no van a cambiar nunca sigue igual de niños como de costumbre - comenta Goten al ver a su papa , vegeta y Gohan pelear por el ultimo toso de carne que había en la mesa mientras Milk , Videl y Bulma los trataban de separarlos

- hay no papa como puedes avergonzarme tanto - grita muy enojada la pelinegra por la actitud de su padre frente a sus nuevos amigos

- descuida Pan ellos son así mi papa se pelea con todos ademas a si es su forma de ser de ese modo sacan las tensiones , debes pensar que esa es su forma de demuestran que se quieren - explica Bra dejando mas aliviada a la ojinegra


End file.
